Shepherding Wolves
} |name = Shepherding Wolves |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Shepherding Wolves.png |px = 270px |start = Sister Petrice |end = Sister Petrice |location = Vimmark Mountain Pass |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Shepherding Wolves is one of the main required quests during Act 1 of Dragon Age II. Sister Petrice asks Hawke to lead a chained and collared Qunari out of Kirkwall to freedom. The Qunari, whom Petrice has dubbed Ketojan, can only make gurgling sounds. Ketojan is actually a Saarebas, a Qunari mage. Acquisition Blackpowder Promise must be completed for this rumor to become an active quest. Rumor has it that someone from the Chantry is offering good money for a mission. Go to Lowtown at night to find out more. Just south of The Hanged Man you'll see Sister Petrice setting herself up for a first-class mugging. Rescue her, and she offers you the quest, asking you to meet her at her safehouse to learn more. Walkthrough Lowtown Sister Petrice's safehouse can be found in the Old City Slums region of Lowtown, almost directly across the alley from Gamlen's House. Go inside and speak to Sister Petrice. She asks Hawke to lead Ketojan to freedom. If you accept the mission: * * * * Note: may not get If you refuse: * * * If you refuse, you do not gain approval from Isabela.}} However, as this is a main quest, even if you initially refuse, you must complete it. In order to escape the city unseen, Sister Petrice instructs you to lead Ketojan out of the city via an underground passage. Undercity Warrens There are traps in the tunnels and the party will have to face spiders and a band of thugs. Just before you battle the band of thugs, there is a cutscene where the thug leader confronts Hawke, hurling insults at Hawke and Ketojan. The insults towards Hawke angers Ketojan, and when the thug leader tries to stab Hawke, Ketojan is provoked into action and unleashes his magic on the thug leader. This causes the rest of the thug band to attack the party. Vimmark Mountain Pass Upon exiting the underground tunnels to the Wounded Coast, Hawke encounters an encampment of other Qunari, who call Ketojan "Saarebas," meaning "dangerous thing". Apparently, the members of Ketojan's karataam were killed, and their bodies were left in a trail leading to exactly where Hawke and co. would emerge. The Arvaarad proclaim that since Ketojan has spent some time without his handler, he may have been corrupted by demons and thus cannot be allowed to live. At this point, Hawke can: Hand Ketojan over to be killed. * Refuse to hand Ketojan over. * * * * * After inquiring about Qunari mages for a bit. Say "Is Anders that fearsome?" This results in a fight with the Qunari, same as refusing to hand Ketojan over. * Say "The Arishok knows me." * Does nothing If Hawke hands Ketojan over, the Qunari will unbind Ketojan, and with his final words before submitting to a ceremonial death, Ketojan acknowledges Hawke as worthy of following. The Qunari leader will then reveal that since Hawke is worth following, he is also worthy of the ceremonial death; a death required by the Qun, since Hawke spent time with an unsupervised mage, forcing you to defend yourself. If Hawke refuses to hand Ketojan over, and/or reveals that any party member is a mage, , the Qunari will put Ketojan under a binding spell, then attack the party - UNLESS Hawke has requested that Ketojan refrain from attacking the party under any circumstances (the aggressive chat option available after Ketojan defends Hawke & Co. from the thugs). Saarebas will be unbound and is then able to speak and choose his own path. In accordance with the teachings of the Qun, he chooses death for himself and gives you the Talisman of Saarebas before immolating himself with fire magic. If there is a mage (other than Hawke) in party during the initial confrontation with the Qunari leader, and Hawke asks the mage of their opinion on the matter, the Qunari leader will be enraged that he has been consorting with a person in the company of mages and thus may have been manipulated by the conversation, additionally. If Hawke is a mage, they will have a star option to inform Arvaraad so after asking about why Qunari shackle their mages. This yields the same result as having another mage in the party, with an additional line by Hawke and swearing by Arvaraad, claiming that Hawke is a demon contaminating his ears with her/his words. He will then attack with his forces, binding Ketojan in the same manner as the prior scenario. You will not receive any Approval points in this case, and, as before, Ketojan is released from bondage, and immolates himself as before. It is clear that Sister Petrice had set you up to be killed by the Qunari. Return to Lowtown to investigate. Return to Lowtown Return to Sister Petrice's safehouse in Lowtown at night. You will discover her and her Templar assistant packing up, intending to leave without a trace. When you confront her, she reveals that had you been killed, she would have used it to turn the Chantry against the Qunari. If you choose the "I don't care, just pay me" option: * * * If you choose the "I should kill you" option: * Fenris will not gain friendship or rivalry throughout this quest regardless of your responses. Complete the conversation to collect payment and complete the quest. Note: If you bring Isabela along there is a special cutscene between her and Sister Petrice's Templar assistant. Isabela also makes a comment after the quest is completed about seeing Sister Petrice return in the future. (Comment: This cutscene is not unique to Isabela; a party member will make a comment and Varnell will tell them to mind their tongue. There will also be a comment about seeing Sister Petrice again.) Rewards , 7 Talisman of Saarebas - If you freed him from the Qunari party, Saarebas will give this to Hawke before he kills himself. Notes * Just before leaving the Undercity Warrens for the Vimmark Mountain Pass, depending on Hawke's class, the chest contains: : (mage) or : (warrior) or : (rogue) * It is possible to tell the Arishok about the event, which helps obtaining A Worthy Rival achievement. * If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Silverite in the Vimmark Mountain Pass. * After meeting the Arvaarad, you automatically obtain Codex entry: The Qunari - Saarebas. * Following a discussion with Ketojan before he kills himself, Codex entry: The Qunari - Asit tal-eb is acquired. Trivia * The control rod used on Ketojan during this quest is identical in appearance to a Golem Control Rod. * After completing the quest Hawke can talk to Elthina, who says the following: "Several of our brothers and sisters take the Qunari threat too personally. The Maker would not have sent them if not to teach us something." This line triggers only once in Act 1 and only after this quest. Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age II main quests